Talking Shop
Talking Shop is the one hundred-seventy-first episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 23, 2004. The episode was written by Garland Testa, and directed by Anthony Lioi. Lindsay Lohan, Alyson Hannigan and Laura Prepon guest stars. Synopsis At school, Joseph and Bobby are desperately trying to get girlfriends but come off as creepy to them. In their next class, they are told that they now get to start taking electives. Bobby immediately wants to try Peer Counseling and Hawaiian Dance, but after Hank finds out, he forces him to choose auto-shop. Hank, now overjoyed that his son will be taking shop purchases a decrepit car for him and Bobby to fix. In the line for auto-shop, Bobby becomes depressed that he has to take the class filled with boys and sharp things instead of one with new girls. He and Joseph go talk to Connie who is in the Peer Counseling line and join her, abandoning shop class. When the class adviser, April, talks to them, she's disgusted at Joseph's reason for joining the class and tells them both to leave. Bobby realizing his chance at meeting new girls is leaving, fires back at Joseph and gains April's respect. In the counseling office, April goes over the rules with the group and warns them that they cannot date or give any advice to any of their clients. Again depressed that he has no chance at getting a girlfriend, he hopes to drop-out but then Joseph tells him the only class still open is shop, which Joseph hates and warns Bobby against joining. Bobby sticks with peer-counseling, coming to the conclusion that he will have to help people. As Bobby is counseling one of his clients, Stacey Gibson, he accidentally gives her advice, causing her to fall madly in love with him. Bobby sets up a date with Jenny Medina, his first client, but continues to have Stacey obsessing over him. Hank begins to suspect that Bobby is not taking auto-shop when he requests a hammer to help fix the car. In class with Stacey, she makes a public presentation displaying her hatred for her now ex-boyfriend Tony and expresses her profound love for Bobby. Bobby, frightened of Stacey's stalker ways, tells her he isn't interested, causing Stacey to hate Bobby. After escaping Stacey, Bobby talks to Jenny, but she then breaks up with him because she heard Bobby caused Stacey to go crazy. At the Hill house, Stacey begins to throw eggs at the back door, the Hills first think it is Dale, but then Bobby confesses that he's been taking peer counseling. Hank confronts Stacey, and then brings her and Bobby into the garage to help fix the car. When they fix the car, they talk through their problems, but seem calmer. Stacey then goes to try and patch things up with Tony. Stinger Quote Boy at School: "And that is why I like air." Quotes *'Stacey': Hi, Bobby. *'Bobby': (Screams) *'Stacey': I was thinking about you at lunch, so I went home and I burned you some mix CDs. I didn't know if you had a player, so I bought you a Discman. Do you want pick out our song? *'Bobby': It woudn't be right for me to accept the CDs. But maybe I can meet you halfway and keep the Discman. Thanks. *'Stacey': Hey, you know what I realized? We have, like, no pictures together. You want to go to Sears, get a bunch taken? *'Bobby': Uh... (Clears throat) Stacey, here is the thing. As a counselor, my ethics mean everything to me. And since I'm already dating one of my clients... *'Stacey': But... I broke up with Tony to date you. *'HANK' I'll buy him an old junker car and we can restore her together. We'll stay up late fixing her up, just me and my boy. Then one day, when we're all finished, Bobby will get in that car and he'll drive away. And then I can die a happy man. Yep. *''BILL''' Yep. *''BOOMHAUER''' M-hm. *''DALE''' That's actually kind of sad, Hank. *'BOBBY' The brain is a fascinating organ. It's the biggest organ you have. *'STACEY' Actually, I think it's your skin. *'BOBBY' Well, maybe that's your problem -- you don't give your brain the respect it deserves. *'STACEY' Wow. That's deep. *'BOBBY' It really is. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Love/Romance Episodes Category:Episodes starring Bobby Category:Episodes involving Tom Landry Middle School